Ulla Tiidusepp
Ulla Tiidusepp is the daughter of Tiidu the Piper from the Estonian fairy tale by the same name, which appears in Andrew Lang's Crimson Fairy Book. Info Name: Ulla Tiidusepp Age: 15 Parent's Story: Tiidu the Piper Alignment: Royal Roommate: Audrey Quenouille Secret Heart's Desire: To become successful by playing pipes. My "Magic" Touch: I am quite skilled at playing any woodwind instrument. Storybook Romance Status: Gunnar Habogison is my boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I can get a little conceited when it comes to my music skills. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. It's what I live for! Least Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I'm so unoriginal when it comes to stories. Best Friend Forever After: Alcide Parfait since he shares my love of swimming and my love of music. Character Appearance Ulla is above average height, with blonde hair cut to her shoulders and blue eyes. She wears a blue and orange striped shirt and black pants. Personality Ulla is a piper by soul, and is frequently seen with her pipes, which she plays. She can get very in-your-face about her musical skills and loves to brag. Biography Tere! I'm Ulla Tiidusepp, the daughter of Tiidu the Piper. I'll tell you about my father Tiidu. He was a lazy, idle youth who frustrated his parents. One day, an old man gave him a flute, and told him to play them for people so he could get some pipes. Dad was able to get pipes after making enough money. He grew rich, but he also grew greedy. When Dad sailed to Kungla, the sailors would throw him overboard and have him swim to the ship in exchange for him playing the pipes. While in Kungla, Dad worked as a scullion, which displeased his friend the old man. Dad went to play the pipes again and earned money. When he decided to sail home, he ended up shipwrecked on an island, where he grieved for losing his pipes. He got a new pair from the old man, and later went back to Kungla to help the royal family, who were ill. The king offered Dad half his kingdom, but Dad refused and took a bullion of gold home. He bought an estate and found himself a wife. I enjoy living on my father's estate - it's a very warm, friendly place. My father Tiidu enjoys playing the pipes for everyone. I have a younger brother named Alvar, who is ten. I go to Ever After High right now. I'm in my second year. It's a nice place - not quite the same as home, but it's nice to be away from home. Like my father, I play the pipes, and I'm in the school orchestra. I enjoy writing my own music. I even have a band with a few of my friends, and I'm the one on the pipes. Actually, I enjoy pretty much any woodwind instruments. I collect books on woodwind instruments so I can study them extensively. I'm also a good swimmer, and I'm on the swim team. This is where I met my friend Alcide - he's also on the team. He often helps me write music for concerts. I have a gig in the Village of Bookend a few times a month where I play pipes at the coffee shop. Alcide and his cousin Thais often attend them. In terms of destiny, I'm a Royal. I really admire my dad and I would love to achieve success through my pipes. I wouldn't mind a few hardships, either - or learning a lesson in humility. I'm also friends with Melody Piper, since she loves music too. Trivia *Ulla's surname refers to her father Tiidu. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Crimson Fairy Book Category:Estonian